About A Girl
by alynnxxpixiefaxexx
Summary: enjoy
1. Flashback

Hi my name is Miley, Miley Cyrus

I'm just an ordinary girl trying to

Get through life but when I meet him

Everything changed…

It was September 4,2010 the first day back to school when o met him, Joe Jonas. He was tall long hair, long black hair down his face. He was in the 11th grade and I was in the 9th, just starting high school, he had a brother in my grade and another brother in the 12th grade name Kevin Jonas. They were all cute expecially Joe. They was all popular, even Nick. I guess since his brothers were well known. Nick was in pretty soom all the 9th grade girls even some 12th grade girls were falling for the Jonas Brothers.

Expect me, even though they were cute I still saw them as self-centred jerks. I couldn't even understand why all the girls were falling for them. It was disgusting seeing them fall all over them and I told myself that I wasn't going to fall for any of Jonas so I thought…

So just another ordinary day at school I really hate going. I cant stand it but I leep my grades up. I'm going to college so my woke me up around 5:30

"Miley, miley, miley get your ass up" Ashley said. I hated when she cussed at I jumped out of the bed "I'm up geez" I complained

"Well took you long emough if you want to ride with me then hurry the hell uo" she said while brushing her hair. I don't what she's complaining bout. I have a whole hour goodnes.

So I finished getting dressed and Ashley drove us to school and that was when I seen Selena and her boyfriend Zayn. Selena use to be my bestfriend untill she got with zayn who tried to get with me after he was already with selena. I tried to tell her but that was the biggest mistake ever. She thought I was jealous. We stopped talking for awhile. We talk every now and then.

"Hey selena" I smiled then looked at zayn who was checking me out. I just looked back at selena "hope I wasn't interupting anything: I continued.

"No not at all"she said. "So are you going to the football game tonight?" she asked

"I don't know maybe if harry then yeah" I said

"When, harry plays on the football team didn't he tell you?"she replied

Harry was one of my bestfriends, I've dated him before just didn't work out "no he didn't. I got to go" I said while I stormed off. I heard selena say something but I just keet walking to get to mitchel.

I wondered why he didn't tell me he was on the football team or even mention he was trying out. I got to harry

"Hey Harry"I said with a smile

"Hey miles whats up?"He asked

"Oh nothing can I ask you something in private" I said glaring at him, he then fingured out what was wrong with me. We walked to a priviate place.

"Look miles I meant to tell you. I tried out but I didn't want to get lectured on how many bones I could break okay?" he said I officially hate him now what a jerk.

"Yeah okay" I said then walked away mad. I bumped into joe. I looked up at him and froze.

"Watch it loser"he said

"How bout you watch it. You no talented, selfcentered jerk" I said unexpectedly. I didn't mean for that to come out. He just stood there in shock. I just walked to class quickly before I bumped into anyone else. When I got to class there was one seat open by Emily. Emily is my bestfriend ever since that thing happened with me and selena. Emily was the low key party girl. I don't know me and her just clicked and have been bestfriends ever since. She was the time of girl that boys would die over very preatty long blonde hair and once in a while I would see that Nick Jonas just staring at her but. She isnt going to give him the time or the day.

"So whats up with you miles"she asked

"Oh nothing"I said then looked down

"Okay nothing? I know you better than that miles"she said

"Okay do you think im over crowding harry? I know we arent together I just care for him"I said knowing Emily she knew exactly what to do.

"Girl what you need to do is find you a man,just move on" she said while laughing

"Yeah you're right"I said then smiled when I looked up to see nick walking toward us

"Oh great"I whispered to Emily

She just shook her head and laughed

"Hey emily"he said

"Hey nick whats up"she replied

"oh nothin I was just wonderin if you wanna catch a movie or somethin tonight"he asked

"Nick i…" nick interupted her

"oh come on its Friday what do you possibly have to do"he pleaded

"Okay fine tonight at 8 okay"she said

"Alright catch you later"he said with a smile then the bell ranged. I had a junior math with Joe. Just great agter I called him that just my luck. I walked in the classroom

"Miley can I talk to you" the teacher asked

"Yeah sure"I said while walking to her desk

"Look miley I need you to tutor one of your classmates"she asked

"Okay who"I said looking around

"me" a voice said from behind me

I turned around and found out it was joe. I turned to the teacher"what"I yelled"you want me to tutor him. I cant no I wont" I continued.


	2. Rape

"Miley please he needed it and I'll give you extra credit"the teacher pleaded

"You just don't understand I can't tutor this jerk"I said speak unexpectedly again"oh my gosh me and my big mouth"I said under my breathe

"Please he needs it"the teacher asked

"Yeah I need it loser"he said sarcastically

"Ugh fine" I said madly

"Great jonas house 4-8 everyday"the teacher said. I took my seat. I was mad the whole period while Joe just kept laughing at me. Ugh he is annoying I can't stand him. After school I was getting ready to walk to the Jonas house when I heard selena calling me

"Hey miley"she said while walking to me

"Hey whats up"I asked

"Oh nothing where you headed?"She asked

"To the Jone's I have to tutor him" I said

"Ohh lucky he is soo hot" she replied

"What I guess if you say so"I said getting really annoyed

"Hey whats wrong with you?"she asked

"Nothing why do you ask?"I replied

"Because everytime I try to have a conversation with you, you either doze off or make up an excuse to leave"she said

"No I don't what are you talking bout?"I replied"Yes you do miley"she said angryily""You never talk to me anymore"she continued

"Yeah well good things fade away when you push it to much"I said while started walking and she started walking to

"I didn't push you anywhere"she yelled

"Do not yell at me you pushed me away when I tried to tell you that you so called boyfriend you know 'Zayn' was hitting on me. He wanted to play you"I said

I didn't mean for all that to come out but how can she be so stupid not to even see whats going on infront of her own face.

"He would have never tried to get with low down son of a bitch like you if you wasn't giving it away to everybody" she said with anger in her eyes. I looked at her in shock then laughed.

"What are you laughing for?"she asked

"To my understanding you were named school slut"I replied

"You know that was a long time ago. Why'd you have to bring it up?"she said

"because I was the one you cried to when everybody was doing you wrong. For three months straight I was there for you and you couldn't believe me when I told you what Zayn was trying to do to you"I said while looking in her eyes

"Because all you said bout him was a lie miles, yeah you were there for me but I was here for you when you and Harry broke uo?she said

"Whatever selena at least I knoe who my real friends are"I said

"I am your real friend that emily girl is only hanging out with you cause she feels sorry for you"she said

"You know what I don't have to take this shit from you bye"I said and went to the Jonas house. I knocked on the door and Kevin answered it

"Hey you joe's tutor"he asked

"Yeah I am,he here yet"I said

"Nope but you can wait if you want"he said

"Okay"I said while walking in. It was in hour waiting on him. I got there early at 3:30 where the hell is it? He finally came in I stood up

"you know I don't have all day for you"I said

"Yeah well I don't care"head

"you know what I don't even have to be here. Take this study paper and good luck with your football shit"I said and walked out,ugh but I know I had to go back on Monday. Just great I got home and yelled for my sister she wasn't here. I just took a qucik nap until I heard a knock on the door. I answered it,it was Zayn

"What are you doing here?"I said

"What did you say to selena"he asked while he barged in my house and slammed the door. oh hell no who the hell do he thinks he is

"What the Zayn get out"I yelled"Not untill you tell me what you did to selena to break up with me"he yelled

"Oh good job selena"I said while laughing

He began to walk towards me I though he was going to hit me but instead he kissed me. He kissed me hard and slow to. I pushed him away

"What the hell are you doing"I yelled

"I want you"he replied

"What no you can now get out please"I asked him

"You want me to go?"he asked laughing

"Yes get out now" I yelled. He walked toward me smiling

"What are you doing Zayn get out"I said

"What I have been dying to do"he replied

"Zayn get out please"I said scared alittle

"You know you want me"he said while grabbing my waist

I pushed his hands away"get out" I yelled

But he just slapped me. I fell to the floor holding my face while he climbed ontop of me. I tried to push him off but he was to strong. I knew what was going to happen. He took my shirt off as I layed there crying. Next he took my pants off then my bra then my panties. He stuck himself in me. I couldn't breathe the pain was coming to strong. He just keep going nonstop for an hour straight. He finally finished and got up and put his clothes back on. He looked at me and smiled then walked out. I layed there crying for awhile. Then I got up and took a long shower then cried myself to sleep. The next day emily came over

"Miley what are you still doing in bed"she asked"oh my gosh my date with nick was so amazing I'm his girl now"she said then stopped smiling. She noticed that I was crying. "Miley whats wrong?"she asked

For some reason I couldn't tell her what Zayn did to me


	3. Football Game &Tutoring

"It's nothing: I said quietly

"It's something tell me miles"she asked concerned

"Zayn he came…he raped me"I said while crying. She looked at me and began crying to. She hugged me tightly as I cried into her. She knew I wouldn't lie bout this. She got up.

"Come on we have to go to the clinic"she said while wiping her tears

"No I cant not now I just wanna lay her that's all"I said

"Miley no, get up, wheres Ashley?"she said

"I don't know just please let me be"I said to her

"Fine but I have to go are you going to be okay?"she asked still concerned.

I knew she was going to tell. She couldn't let it rest. It was just a matter of time.

"I'll be fine"I said

Emily left. I was by myself. Ashley was probably out partying like usual on Friday's. I got up and took another long shower and ate something. I stayed in bed the rest of of Saturday and the whole day Sunday. Monday morning ashley was there to wake me up but I woke myself up early. I just got dressed threw some sweats on and a hoodie and walked to school. When I got in the first person I saw was selena. She looked at me I think she kinda figured something was wrong with me since she knew my whole life. She didn't say anything but look then harry came up to me.

"Hey miles"he said

"Hey"I replied

"So you going to the football game today?"he asked

"I guess considering I have to tutor Joe after"I replied

"Oh cool wheres demi?"he said while walking away

"Bye to you to"I said while going to Emily. On my way I seen Zayn, he looked at me and smiled. I just keep walking and looked away. I ran or should I say bumped into joe again. But this time I didn't feel like arguing. "Sorry"I said then walked away

"Dude she is kinda hot" Ryan said. He was one of Joe's friends. This is how there conversationa bout me went

"What that loser yeah right"joe said

"I mean if you put her in a short skirt she would be hot"ryan continued

"Yeah of course"joe said

At the football game I was watching joe play. He is pretty good,he does have a nice body. Wait eww that's joe,gross. I decided to block Zayn out of my life. He wasn't going to ruin it. So for the football game I dressed up pretty fashy. I got hungry so I went to the food stand at half time. Well I though it was half time until I saw them come out the lockers dressed. Gosh I knew nothing bout football I laughed to myself.

"Laughing at nothing that's alittle weird" a voice said. I turned around. It was was joe it was so embarassing I turned red

"Well..i..i…jerk"I said and turned back around in line

"Yeah sure loser,do you want a ride for tutoring or what cause im leaving now"he said. I wanted to say and get something to eat but I decided to go with him. I hated him so much.

"Miley"Harry called out to me. I ran to him and hugged him

"You did great:"I said

"Thanks and I didn't break anything"he said while laughing

"Yeah I know I got to go but you did great"I hugged him again and walked back to joe

"boyfriend?"he asked

"nope"I said

"future boyfriend"he asked

"no whats it to you"I said snappy

"nothing just to talk never really spoken to a loser"he said

"ha ha very funny no disrespect but my business is my business jerk"I said snapping at him

"someone fiesty"he said. We got to his car and let himself in and started the ignition

"hello unlock the door"I yelled

"oh yeah"he said while laughing

I got in the car. I didn't even get a chance to put my seatbelt on before joe drove off so fast I though I could die

"could you slow down"I yelled

"nope"he said and turned up the musice it was my favorite song. I couldn't help but sing it come on the click five catch your wave. I love that song I started singing it and started dancing. Joe looked at me as if he saw a ghost he began to laugh I stopped

"whats so funny"I asked

"oh nothing you can sing good to be a loser"he said as he pulled into his house I got out the car

"whatever lets just get this tutoring over with"I said. I waited for him to open the door and walked in

"you can go to my rrom while I take a shower really quick"he said. I walked to his room I saw a grip of picture of him and his family. I saw lyrics to,the song was really nice. I saw a pictire of this blonde girl next to his bed that must be his girlfriend,she's really pretty I thought. I waited for awhile then he finally came

"took you forever"I said

"yeah whatever loser"he replied

"look imma try and get along with you"I said"but I hope you know that's going to be hard considering I hate your guts"I continued


	4. Fallin Inlove?

"Yeah I'll try and get along with you to loser what are you in the 10th grade"he said

I laughed"no 9th"I said

"are you sure"he said confused

"yes I am"I laughed

He just stood there looking confused.

This is what he was thinking…

"I wonder why she doesn't like me like every other girl does.

Why she doesn't care bout anything. She is so carefree.

I think I might like her"he smiled to himself

"you okay"I asked

"yeah im fine its 8 already you should be getting home"he said

"naw I need to tutor you I can stay an hour longer"I said. So I tutored him and we both fell asleep. I woke up on his bed and he was on the floor

"oh my god"I jumped up. He jumped up to

"what? Whats wrong?"he said

I looked at him and laughed because he was in his boxers and that's it he was pretty hot I giggled to myself as he looked down

"oh shit"he said while running to the bathroom to change he came out ready for school

"do you think you can take me home so I can get school clothes"I asked

"yeah sure"he took me home

"you don't have to wait I'll walk"I said then got out

"sure if you say so"he drove off

I smiled and ran in the house and took a shower and got dressed and rushed to school

"emily"I yelled out

"hey where were you I called"she said

"oh I had to tutor joe"I said

"joe?"she laughed

"yes joe"I said

"all night whoa"she smiled

"well see I feel asleep while tutoring him and I woke up this morning he was on the floor and I was on his bed sleep"I told her

She looked at me in shock "what"she yelled

"emily shut up"I said

"oh my god miley"she yelled again

"emily"I yelled

"okay okay sorry but that's kinda weird knowing you hate his guts"she said

"so I thought"I replied

"wait what are you saying"she said

"I got to go"I rushed off to my locker while walking to my locker I bumped into selena"sorry"I said

"its okay"she said

I smiled then walked away I saw joe staring at me I just smiled and went to my locker

With Joe

"whoa did you just flirt with that miley girl"ryan asked

"no he replied

"yes you did I saw you"ryan said

"shut up ryan I did not"joe said and walked away he saw miley and walked to her

With Miley

I saw him walking towards me I got nervous as I promised myself I wouldn't fall oh what the hell who am I kidding

"hey he said


	5. Flirting

"hey"he said

"uh hi"I said as I closed my locker

"so you got here pretty fast"he said

"yeah I got dressed fast and cant afford to be late"I smiled and started walking away I was trying yo play hard to get. Joe followed up

"so I was wondering could you come to my practice and wait for me there today?"he asked

"yeah I guess so"I answered

"cool well got to go bye"he walked off

I sighed in relief he is so hot hmm no wonder they like him. So I walked to first period. I seen nick and emily holding hands and smiled at her as she smiled backk. I whispered to her "so much for playing hard to get"I said once again she shrugged her shoulders. I laughed it was boring the whole first period.

Let's skip to third period

I sat at the desk by myself joe walked in he sat next to me

"what is this the jerk table I guess I"ll move"I laughed and got up

"nope this is the loser table but I plan on sitting here today"he said with a smile. I sat back down next to him and during the lecture joe kept on making jokes bout the teacher I kept giggling and laughing I couldn't help it he was really funny.

At lunch there was nowhere to sit great emily and nick ditched. I guess I'll sit by myself. I heard someone call my name. it was joe

"over here"he motioned for me to sit with the football players. I went over to sit down. I sat that blonde hair girl that I saw in the picture was there sitting next to joe. I kinda got jealous turns out her name is Aj she was all flirtiing with him

"oh joe your so fun"she said while laughing. I looked at her weird. Joe looked at me and smiled I smiled back when I got finished eating I looked at Aj throwing herself on joe maybe I should try and be flirty. I winked at joe and got up throwing my tray away and walked out the cafeteria

With Joe thinking:

She just totally winked at me. I cant believe I didn't notice her before.

"joe do you want to come to my house later tonight"Aj said flirty

"no thanks I have tutoring he replied. Everyone looked at him funny. He never turned Aj down never exspecially not for tutoring.

Later at football practice miley is sitting there looking at Aj cheer thinking "maybe if I was more like here he'll like me"she kept staring when selena came

"he likes you just the way you are"she smiled and walked away. Was I thinking out loud or something? After football practice miley went over to joe

"are you ready to go"I asked him

"yeah im ready"he replied

So in the car I decided to ask him bout Aj

"is Aj your girlfriend?i asked

"no" he said

"future girlfriend"I said while laughing

"no whats it to you"he said mocking me. I just looked at him and laughed

"no she just someone I hooked up with:"he said

"hooked up"I asked I knew what he me ment hooked up as in a one night sex thing she got sprung that's it

"yeah hooked up"he said

"ohh do you like her"I asked

"naw not my type"he said and smiled at me

"wait what is your type because she is beautiful"I said


End file.
